


Privileges

by temporal_witch



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporal_witch/pseuds/temporal_witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ianto held the unwavering gaze for an interminable moment, and a wordless understanding coalesced.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Privileges

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [Almost in bed](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Almost+in+bed)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
tired  
**Current music:** | Moonlight Serenade - Glenn Miller  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fic: privileges](http://temporal-witch.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+privileges), [jack/ianto](http://temporal-witch.livejournal.com/tag/jack/ianto), [slash](http://temporal-witch.livejournal.com/tag/slash), [torchwood](http://temporal-witch.livejournal.com/tag/torchwood)  
  
  
_ **Privileges - Smut Sunday** _

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Title: **Privileges

**Parts: **1/1

**Pairing(s): ** Jack / Ianto.

**Rating: **R. _Definitely_ R.

**Warnings: **Beware!Boy-kissin’ and nekkidness!

**Spoilers: **Free of same.

**A/N: **Oh dear me – I do believe I wrote porn! Oh noes! J My first Smut Sunday contribution. Inspired by something that lingered one morning as I awoke far too early. Pity I can’t recall the accompanying dream! Very brief and completely shameless fluffy smut. (Smuff? Flut?) Completely unbeta’d.

**Disclaimer: **Barring an unforeseen but totally awesome kinship to or inheritance from RTD, he and the BBC still own Torchwood. If I owned it, a) I would not be writing fanfic for cheap entertainment; b) Torchwood would have to air after midnight on pay-per-view with proof of age required to order; and c) JohnBarrowman would be my gorgeous houseboy while Gareth David-Lloyd would be my love-slave.

**Summary: ** _Ianto held the unwavering gaze for an interminable moment, and a wordless understanding coalesced._

 

**Privileges**

__

_On the narrow camp bed, Jack stretched atop Ianto, draping himself over his lover’s slender body, kissing him deeply. Ianto slid his arms around Jack’s torso and returned it with enthusiastic passion, dragging his nails lightly along the skin of Jack’s back, tracing the bumps of his spine. One hand wandered up along the graceful line of Jack’s neck and into his thick hair._

__

_Jack reluctantly broke the kiss and nuzzled Ianto’s throat. He traced the faint contour of Ianto’s carotid artery with the tip of his nose, drinking in the heady aroma of adrenalin and sweat and arousal and _Ianto_._

“You know what I love?” Jack murmured into Ianto’s ear before he sucked the lobe between his teeth and swirled his tongue around it.

“Mm…?” The sound escaped his throat as a breathless growl. His fingers tightened in Jack’s soft hair while his full pink lips parted, releasing a shaky gasp.

Jack’s breath hitched as he whispered hoarsely, “I _love _that there are parts of you that I get to see that not even the sun does…”

Jack delicately licked the ridge of Ianto’s collarbone to illustrate his point.

Ianto shuddered as Jack’s hot breath ghosted across the hollow at the base of his throat. “I _love_ that I get to do _this_ – ” Jack drew a single finger down the center of Ianto’s chest, through the sparse, soft hair that covered it, and along his treasure trail, from his navel to the thatch of coarser hair nestling Ianto’s rigid cock – “to all those little places – ” and Jack laughed softly and breathlessly, pushing up so he could look below into sultry dark blue eyes – “some _not_ so little – that no one else can…”

Ianto held the unwavering gaze for an interminable moment, and a wordless understanding coalesced. He drew Jack against him for a blistering kiss, tongues meeting and caressing. They pressed their naked bodies tightly together, fingers gripping and legs twining and hips thrusting, finding a gentle rhythm that left them panting and aching for _more_.

Jack drew back and rested his forehead against Ianto’s, noses nudging cheekbones, his hair sticking to Ianto’s warm, damp skin, and sighed against the corner of Ianto’s mouth, “…and I _love_ that you let me…”

Ianto beamed his just-for-Jack smile and tilted his head as he parted his lips, inviting another intense and scorching kiss.

Then Jack was buried impossibly deep inside him, his open mouth pressed to Ianto’s throat. Ianto’s toes curled in ecstasy, his head thrown back on the pillow, eyes closed. Suddenly words with beauty became gestures with meaning, and nothing outside then and there mattered anymore.


End file.
